<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>半夜起意 by iamthatCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510105">半夜起意</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatCat/pseuds/iamthatCat'>iamthatCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:01:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatCat/pseuds/iamthatCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>半夜起意</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>或许是潜意识里已经记稳了那个在他肚子里的孩子已经在前不久生下，往常睡姿老实巴交的李知勋今天难得踹了被子，两条腿和双手完全伸出被子之外，左腿睡裤的裤管还随他的动作卷了卷露出一截白嫩的小腿。</p><p>  房间里的空调因为晚上有些闷热而调的低了点，此时已经到了半夜加上被子没盖好李知勋也慢慢开始觉得冷，还没清醒就无意识地要去找热源，好不容易才摸到身后已经睡着而且温度还适中的人身上，磨磨蹭蹭移过去一头钻进那人怀里，不一会儿还把双脚伸进对方的双腿之间夹住，然后心满意足地睡去。</p><p>  本来这种小动作在平时是根本吵不醒权顺荣的，但无奈最近工作的繁忙加上帮忙照顾孩子令他有些浅眠，一下子惊醒后发现只是李知勋窝在他怀里并没有其他才松口气。</p><p>  权顺荣轻轻仰头果然发现李知勋那边的被子已经折起了一个角，能盖的地方少了一大块，想把被子的角抖回去又怕吵醒他，只好伸手将李知勋搂过来靠近他这边一些，又把自己这边的被子分过去点，让两个人都能盖住。</p><p>  “嗯……嗯嗯……嗯……”</p><p>  闭上眼睛正准备睡觉的时候耳边却突然传来一阵不正常的、断断续续的嘤咛，想都不用想就只有李知勋了。</p><p>  重新睁开眼睛悄悄伸手去摸床头台灯，扭开开关调到最小亮度，这才看清发生了什么。</p><p>  本来还乖乖在他怀中睡觉的人儿现在应该还处于半梦半醒的状态，眼睛要睁不睁的，但是一只手却不安分地解开了三颗上衣的纽扣导致整个胸膛都露了出来，修长的手指揉捏着自己因为哺乳期而比平常要红润肿大的乳头舒服得直哼哼，一边还下意识撞撞权顺荣让他帮他。</p><p>  “知勋啊？你、你怎么了？”其实两个人已经很久没有做爱了，当然不是因为不想，而是因为李知勋怀孕，虽然到了怀孕中期就允许可以有适当的性事但权顺荣并不想冒这个险，再怎么说也只是用手或者腿交而没有进去，而等孩子出生就更忙了，根本没想过这档子事，原来还睡得好好的，到了半夜突然给他个这么大的刺激，一时间还反应不过来，说话也有些结巴。</p><p>  李知勋闻言本来伸进对方两腿之间的双腿突然一阵乱蹬，抬眼似乎是已经完全醒来，手上的动作更加用力，还连着轻轻拉扯，口中因为舒服而发出的声音越来越色情，还慢悠悠地伏上去在权顺荣耳边细细说话，“嗯……这里好涨……想你给我捏一下……啊！”他才刚说捏一下对方就已经如他所愿捏上他敏感的乳头，被人玩弄乳头的感觉差让他更加兴奋，小声惊呼过后还在继续说：“或者、或者吸……啊——好舒服……”</p><p>  他还没说完，只是说了个“吸”字，权顺荣就已经低头含住另一颗被冷落的乳头，用牙齿轻轻啃，用软滑温热的舌头慢慢地舔舐，舒服得让他完全软了身子，不仅脸上开始发红，眼角也有了些水汽。</p><p>  “所以，”权顺荣放开已经被舔得湿漉漉而且好像又肿了点的乳头，抬头贴近李知勋，额头抵着额头，鼻尖对着鼻尖，“你是真的因为半夜涨奶难受了，”这边还好似温情地谈话，那边大手就已经直接越过睡裤和内裤伸进去摸到他的性器，一握上就恶作剧般轻轻慢慢地动作，就是不让他爽快，“还是半夜起意特意要来撩拨我的，嗯？”</p><p>  性器此时的状态被束缚在衣物里本来就不舒服，加之权顺荣有心要捉弄他，差点他就想直接就着对方这样握着他的姿势自己挺腰动起来，先爽了再说，“但是我真的很难受诶，这里涨的很，”他又将手放回自己的乳头上，“如果能缓解一下，又能做爱的话，岂不是一举两得吗。”</p><p>  权顺荣干脆一把拉下李知勋的裤子和内裤让已经有反应的性器弹出来，上面用嘴堵上对方的嘴，舌头沿着柔软的嘴唇钻进对方的嘴里，“滋滋”水声作响，让李知勋再一次想到权顺荣舌吻技术实在了得，又想起当初对方炫耀般对他说可以用嘴将樱桃梗打结，一开始他还没反应过来什么意思只是敷衍地鼓了下掌就接着玩游戏，谁知被突然扑倒在一旁好好体验了一番他舌头有多厉害，不仅是舌吻，还有几乎吻、舔遍他的全身，度过了一场之后几天都无法穿短袖短裤的性事。下面他一手钳住对方两只手不让他再自己捏自己乳头，一手还在花式多样地抚慰他的性器，不多时就看李知勋射在他手里。</p><p>  两个人的嘴唇分开时还带着些从双方口里带出来的、充满情色意味的银丝，他看着李知勋的嘴唇红肿着，一看就知道发生了什么，想必自己的嘴唇也是这样，只是想到这里，就莫名觉得有些好笑，轻轻笑了下。</p><p>手一伸摸出纸巾将手上的精液擦干净，顺便拉开抽屉拿出个避孕套和润滑液，紧接着脱下自己身上所有的衣物然后将避孕套塞进给李知勋手里让他帮他带上，自己则是打开润滑液倒在手上搞得湿漉漉的才缓慢地将一根手指塞进他的小穴。</p><p>已经很久没有真正性事的身体刚开始还有些不适应，但权顺荣和李知勋总归是做过无数次爱，深知对方的所有敏感点在哪里，很快就让他适应下来继而深入更多的手指，更是往对方的敏感点直接戳过去，惹得李知勋腰身一颤，失声叫出来。</p><p>权顺荣很满意李知勋的反应，将手指全部撤出来转而直接换上自己的性器抵在穴口，然后一点一点慢慢推进去，等终于将所有容进去之后两个人呢都发出了一声轻轻的叹气。</p><p>距离上次真的插入真的太久了，久得他都快忘记做爱是什么痛快滋味了，虽然权顺荣不插入也有大把花样可以搞的他哭着射出来喊着不要再来了，但还是与真的被人用性器撞进身体的感觉不一样。</p><p>用的是正面的姿势，除了可以看见双方情动时候的所有模样，更加方便权顺荣正面继续挑拨李知勋敏感的身体。将李知勋的双手抱起来环在他的腰间，即使对方身子软了并不能环住太久就会软趴趴掉下来，他便不厌其烦地一次次抓起他两条大白腿环紧了，继续他抽插的动作。</p><p>正面姿势还有个好处，就是能看见李知勋再次挺立的性器在半空中毫无依靠地晃啊晃的，在他眼里也是可爱的要紧。李知勋羞得想拿手遮住脸却被他一把抓住将手按在一边，想咬住嘴唇让自己不要叫出声却被他亲上还舔舔被他自己咬出来的牙印。</p><p>他只能尽量小声地呜咽出声，谁知权顺荣本来还算平和的动作突然变得凶狠起来，一下一下都狠狠撞在他的敏感点上，他终究是没忍住，眼角掉下几滴生理泪水并大叫求饶，全然不顾现在已经是半夜。</p><p>幸好房间的隔音真的很不错。</p><p>“啊——权、权顺荣你轻一点……妈的你听不懂是不是叫你轻一点！”李知勋气急败坏地说了句脏话却换来对方更加激烈的动作，好不容易生出来的气势又软下去，“呜呜……我错了你别这么用力轻一点……也不要这么快，太爽了……呜权顺荣快、快了……”</p><p>权顺荣估计李知勋大概是被操得不知道自己在哪了，说话也开始语无伦次，语序颠倒，最后就开始拼命跟他告白，还说爱他，带着哭腔的声音听起来令人特别激动。</p><p>“啊顺荣我好爱你……呜呜爱你……好喜欢你……我爱你嗯……”</p><p>李知勋其实就特别不喜欢自己这种被操得模模糊糊任人摆布的时候，平时能说出口的，羞于说出口的，什么话都能说，根本控制不住自己，关键是事后想起来真的很羞耻，甚至还记得有一次权顺荣让他叫老公他都哭着叫了。</p><p>“喜欢我啊？爱我啊？”权顺荣大概真的有些恶劣，“还是喜欢和我做爱，爱我操你时候？”听不见回答他还停下来等他，似乎是等他有空闲思考一样，直到李知勋差点开始哭得打哭嗝，说了句“爱权顺荣”才继续抽插。</p><p>李知勋又一次射了，他们靠得极近，他几乎全射在权顺荣肚子上，又被他蹭回自己的肚子上，黏糊糊的。</p><p>权顺荣察觉到自己也快了，最后又扶着李知勋的细腰狠狠撞了几下然后一股脑射进套里，抽出来解开打结扔在了地上。</p><p>要不是看在现在已经半夜和明天还有事情要做大概还要又下一场。</p><p>“洗澡吗？”</p><p>“洗。”</p><p>抱着李知勋进到浴室让他坐在浴缸里面，打开花洒调节了下水温才往他身上洒。</p><p>好不容易等双方冷静下来权顺荣又见李知勋去捏自己的乳头，眼睛都红了就要去抓住他的手，“这是还想来一场吗？”</p><p>李知勋恨不得要在这只紧紧抓住他的手的手臂上留下个牙印，恨得咬咬牙，“我都说了我涨奶！真的很难受！”说到一半又恢复了刚才软绵绵的模样，甚至还有了一点委屈的意思，“你真的不帮帮我吗？帮我揉一下，然后吸一下就好……嗯……”</p><p>权顺荣最见不得他这般模样，凑上前将他一颗乳头含在嘴里，又啃又舔，在李知勋的手不自觉放到他脑后时突然用力一吸，嘴里果然有了淡淡的奶味。</p><p>“另一边也要……”</p><p>他只好听从命令，放开这边的乳头又含上另外一颗，同时手也给刚刚被吸过的胸部位置按摩，又摸又捏，直到在这颗也吸出了奶才肯停手。</p><p>不过双方又是硬起来而已。</p><p>明天的工作与事宜还是推后罢了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>